narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaman
A Shaman (聖人, Seijin) is someone who is able to utilize seijinjutsu and who has far transcended the merit of a Sage, using nature energy as nothing more than an additional appendage. Because of their intense rarity most people believe the existence of such persons to be myth. The foremost authority a shaman possesses is that of being a "source of nature energy" (自然エネルギーのソース, "shizen enerugī no sōsu"), almost always possessing it and being able to tap into inscrutable "nature energy wellsprings" (自然エネルギー源泉, "shizen enerugī gensen"). Very few people have ever become a shaman and so the practice has nearly become lost to mere cave-writings and ancient sagas. Some of its ways have been preserved in various places throughout the world. A shaman is sometimes called a guru (尊師, "sonshi"). Some shamans are uniquely able to undergo the Shaman Transformation (聖人化, "Seijika", English TV; "Enlightened Sage Transformation"). 'Overview' 'Tutelage' 'Stage One' One can only become a shaman through onerous effort. The lifestyle's difficult entrance is alleviated by those who have already mastered senjutsu though there are some who have become a shaman without doing so. One must first learn to sense nature energy through mental perception, smell, taste and touch. This ability to discern the presence of nature energy must become so innate that one views it as mundane. Generally speaking, it can take several years to obtain this oneness with nature energy. Through it, however, a shaman obtains the ability to sense people and things through said energy from dubious distances in a short span of time. The longer the distance, the longer the time required to sense them. Still it is much quicker and more accurate than standard sensory. 'Stage Two' Secondly, a person must acquire through nature energy a sort of commiseration with the natural world around them; disciples must learn to "speak" to the environment, synchronizing with it about its cycles, inhabitants, misfortunes and the like. This can be done through a variety of manners, one of which includes the communication with animals. However, when one has mastered this step they can touch and feel the earth and plant-life to ascertain the status they are seeking. Such ones become able to perceive the "nature energy wellsprings" (自然エネルギー源泉, "shizen enerugī gensen") hidden throughout the earth. These are treasure troves of power, dense nature energy that hide in pockets. They do not reside in cities nor close to them but can be called forth from distant places. These wellsprings possess nature energy that usurps the nature energy found regularly. 'Stage Three' The third step is quite possibly the most difficult. A disciple must learn to "become" nature energy, molding and framing their body's into the energy around them so as to become one with it. It requires that one be able to remain completely still for an entire month, relying upon only nature energy to sustain oneself. They should become indistinguishable from a rock and their breathing rate must become close to non-existent, all while they maintain consciousness and awareness. Should one fail they obviously run the risk of become a stone stature of themselves. It is not uncommon for birds and insects to make such a person their home and sometimes one might even become food for an unsuspected predator. Such persons who pass his training gain the gift of being able to absorb nature energy as easily as one can breath air, even being able to sap it from others and or grant it to others if they have obtained it themselves. This time will also bestow upon one the knowledge and wisdom of the natural world, including that of nature energy and its different facets. 'Stage Four' The final step of the tutelage is that of become un-tethered to worldly thinking and things that cause despair and trouble the spirit and soul. This is done through intense meditation in solitude, slowing down one's breathing to the point of cessation for several months on end. This must be done continuously without eating or drinking, relying only upon the chakra within ones body to sustain oneself. Such requires unswerving chakra control and execution, seeing as a person must be completely focused on the task of their heart rate simultaneously. Within the recesses of the disciple's soul they must recall all memories stored within their minds from the earliest point possible, confronting each moment, feeling or person that troubles them. They are tasked with finding a solution from within themselves by themselves. This process alone grants them incredible wisdom on the human condition and heart. Should they pass this despite the suffering of hunger and the discomfort therein, a person would undoubtedly become a shaman with an indomitable will and unquestionable wisdom. Once it is complete as a result of their very nonhuman-like capacity of understanding and connection to the world, a person will become a "source of nature energy" (自然エネルギーのソース, "shizen enerugī no sōsu") which means that they can tap into the nature energy present in themselves and obtained by all people through what they eat, drink and breathe. Not only that, but one becomes a possessor of nature energy in ways similar to the wildlife around them. Some shamans who have passed this stage learn to produce a dense shroud of nature energy, preventing them from being perceived by Sensor types and even those of Sage caliber. They possess no ill-will toward those around them and have learned to deal with difficult situations calmly and rationally. This does not, however, make one perfect in mind and body. Should one begin to falter in conviction and will, the nature energy would eventually leave them. 'Stage Five' The completion of the fourth step brings forth enlightenment and allows one to realize two important facts—(1) all people possess nature energy within their body; people, including sages, simply do not know how to tap into said energy and (2) life exists everywhere, including in planes we cannot see. Shamans call the storage place of nature energy the Gate of Enlightenment (悟道門, "Godōmon", English TV; "The Gate of Awareness") and know it as the ninth gate. After stage four, one gains the knowledge and ability to release this gate. 'Seijinjutsu' 'Trivia' * Seijin (聖人) can literally be translated to mean "saint" or "wise-man." 'Also See' * Heiwa